Not so drunken mistake
by Gleek263
Summary: The war was won. Ron talked Harry into celebrating. He drinks more than he was planning. Draco just happened to be there. When Harry wakes up, he realizes he was naked in a room and bed he didn't recognise. What will his reaction be when he remembers?
1. Chapter 1

**First Harry Potter fiction. So to celebrate, here's a long one-shot :) My second favourite HP pairing, Drarry.**

**When the biggest war- not only Hogwarts has ever seen but the whole wizarding community- was won, all everyone wanted to do was celebrate. All Harry Potter wanted to do was sleep. His best friends, Ron and Hermione talked him into staying for one drink. One drink quickly turned into more and when he woke up the next morning, he not only had a splitting headache, but he was also naked. Memories came flooding back to him when he realized who he was with.**

**Warnings: Sexual activity. Slash. Could be bad spelling and/or grammar. All mistakes are my own and Microsoft Words. **

**I am Australian, so I use spelling like mum, favourite, colour ect. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The war was won. Harry knew he would win as soon as Voldemort started listening to him explain everything. As much as a dark lord Voldemort was, he was also very clueless and curious. As soon as Voldemort fired the killing curse, Avada Kadava, Harry fired his signature spell, expelliarmus. It hadn't failed him yet, why would it start now? Harry knew he was right about the elder wand knowing he was the true master when Voldemort's spell backfired and hit him instead. He went flying backwards and the whole crowd cheered.<p>

It didn't hit Harry at first, but then, after shaking hands with pretty much the entire crowd, it occurred to him that it was over. There was no longer a bad guy. The death-eaters would soon be arrested. There would be no fear anymore. At least, no extra fear.

Everyone wanted to party. Harry wanted to sleep. He hadn't slept for a few days, favouring instead to destroy the final Horcrux's then Voldemort himself.

"Come on, Harry. How many times in your life can you say you destroyed the darkest lord this world has ever seen?" Ron Weasley questioned Harry.

"Well, actually Ron, I can say that I have twice."

"The first doesn't count. It was your mother that saved you that night, Harry."

"Just like I saved Neville and the rest of you tonight from being touched by him. I haven't slept in days. I just want one night where I can put my feet up and relax. Get some sleep."

"You can relax while you have a drink, mate. Come on, just one drink."

Harry sighed. "Okay, just one. What's the worst that can happen?"

* * *

><p>"I'm so glad your okay, Draco, dear," Narcissa Malfoy said and kissed her son on top of his head.<p>

Draco tried pushing her away. "Okay, mum, I love you too, but you can stop fussing over me."

Lucius was sitting in an arm chair near them. "This boy betrayed the dark lord."

Narcissa gasped. "How could you say that?"

"If he didn't let Potter disarm him while they were here, the wand would have belonged to Draco and might've listened to the dark lord's wishes."

Draco's eyes narrowed. "It is not my fault. How was I to know the wand I disarmed Dumbledore of was the elder wand? How was I to know I was the true master of it? How was I to know it would know I was disarmed by Potter just last week?"

Lucius turned away from the mother and son. "You just shouldn't have let Potter disarm you. That is not what a Malfoy does."

"Well, is this something a Malfoy does?" Draco asked and started walking away.

"Where are you going, boy?"

"Out. There would have to be some sort of party going on tonight."

With that, Draco left his house.

* * *

><p>A few hours later found Harry stumbling around Hogwarts, drunk. Drunk as a skunk, some might say. Harry never did understand that saying. Who had ever seen a skunk drunk? He certainly hadn't. He was getting entertained by the simplest things. Ron and Hermione had run off together, long ago. Harry had even gone up to their bedrooms and heard Hermione's giggle come from Ron's bed. He smiled and left them alone.<p>

He was walking along a corridor that was actually pretty dark. He pulled his wand out and said "Lumos." He laughed when the light came on the end of his wand. "Nox," he then said and the place went back to darkness. Being in the state he was, he had no problem doing that a few more times. It wasn't until he heard some noise behind him when he turned the light back on and left it on.

"Hello?" he asked the seemingly empty corridor when he turned around. "That better not be Voldemort's ghost, here to haunt me," he slurred.

"Voldemort's ghost? That's the best you can come up with?" a new voice said. Harry whirled around and faced the direction of the voice. Then out of the shadows walked Draco Malfoy. He was clearly drunk too, just not as drunk as Harry.

"Hey, it could happen. What are you doing here anyway, Malfoy?"

"Well, I was here for the studying, but it seems like tonight is some kind of party."

"That's because I killed your lord."

"Just because my family are death-eaters, doesn't mean I want to be. Sure, at first I did, but then when I was ordered to kill Dumbledore and I realized I couldn't Voldemort was treating me and my family like shit." He looked down. "I never want to be ordered to kill someone again!"

Harry looked down too. He immediately felt guilty for assuming Malfoy would be on Voldemort's side. He had found out that not everyone was like their fathers. He himself was not like his father. Sure, he had the same bravery and trouble-making habits, but his father bullied people. Namely Severus Snape. Harry had never bullied anyone and never wanted to bully anyone.

"Listen, I know during our whole schooling years, here, we've hated each other, but I would like to change that. We don't need to hate each other." Harry remembered Draco looking at him as if he was begging.

"They say people change when they leave school. We've both had the year off." Draco looked at Harry, hopefully. "Why don't we talk somewhere no one will find us?" He grabbed Draco's hand and they took off.

* * *

><p>They apparated directly into Draco's room. They had to be quiet though. Lucius would not be happy if he found out Harry Potter was under his roof again. This time not as a prisoner, but as his son's guest.<p>

Harry didn't know what he was doing, but whatever it was felt right. He just kept going with the flow. As soon as Draco turned back to face him after locking his bedroom door, he was pressed against it and his lips came in contact with someone else's. It was obvious whose lips they were but he didn't mind. He had wanted to experiment and with the alcohol in his system he felt tonight was as good a night as ever.

Harry's hands ran up Draco and rested in his hair, while Draco's hands went around Harry's waist. They pulled each into themselves and deepened the kiss. When Harry eventually pulled back for air, he opened his mouth to speak.

"Wow, Malfoy-"

"Shh," Draco hushed and placed a finger over Harry's mouth. He grabbed his hand and pulled him forward to his bed, smiling slyly. When they got to the bed, Harry blushed. "I have something to admit. I've never done this before."

"Neither have I."

"No, I mean, I've never done it with a boy or girl." When Draco raised his eye-brows, Harry quickly answered. "I've been too busy learning everything I could then destroying a dark lord to even think about it. Besides, Ginny was quite happy waiting."

Draco smirked. "It's okay. I'll show you what you need to do. Pansy was a great teacher. She never did anything for me though. I thought maybe there was something wrong with me. Now I realize, maybe she wasn't the right gender."

Harry smiled. He sat on the bed and looked up at Draco. "Teach away."

"Sit back, back against the head-board."

Harry did so. Draco climbed on his bed and crawled up so he was straddling Harry. He re-attached their lips and as they were kissing, he started un-doing Harry's button shirt. When all the buttons were undone, Draco ran his hands up and down Harry's tone chest and stomach.

"Oh, Potter," he said with a little growl after he pulled away from the kiss a little. "Nice abs." He then started kissing Harry's neck.

"Thanks," Harry said this one with a little moan. When he and Ginny kissed it was never like this. He hoped they weren't official in her eyes. If he cheated on Ginny, especially with Draco Malfoy, he knew Ginny, Ron and even Hermione would never forgive him.

When Draco got so low, he was by Harry's nipples, he took each one in his mouth for a few minutes. He was in no rush and loved sucking the life out of them. Harry on the other hand was getting sick of the feelings his wet nipples were getting. He was a quivering mess.

"Malfoy," he all but yelled. He heard Draco chuckle and he started moving down again, stopping to dip his tongue in Harry's navel. "Draco, if you don't cut this out, I'm going to make a mess in my pants."

Draco looked up. "Oh we wouldn't want that, chosen one, now would we?" He smiled then continued on his task to make Harry feel good.

He reached the pants and slowly undid them. He used his mouth for the zip, catching it in his teeth and dragging it down. Yet again, Harry was quivering. Draco got up, went to Harry's feet, took his shoes and socks off then dragged his pants off.

"Is that better, Potter? Feel more freedom? I personally love being in my under-wear. Better yet, naked. Do you want to give that a go?"

Harry could only nod and he lifted his ass from the bed, to allow Draco to pull his underwear off easier. Smiling, Draco did so and gaped at his past school yard enemy lying on his bed in all his glory. Harry looked at Draco and sat up straight again.

"Now it's your turn to get naked," he said in a husky whisper. "Since what we are about to do usually works out better if both people are naked."

Draco smiled. "That, my friend, is true." He leant in to give Harry another kiss before standing up and moving his hands to his shirt, getting ready to lift it over his head.

"Wait!" Harry said and stood up aswell. "Allow me." He swatted Draco's hands away and grabbed the shirt. In one fluid motion, the shirt was pretty much ripped from the blonde teen's body and was lying at his feet.

"That was a nice shirt, Potter," Draco said, smiling. He didn't really care about the shirt. He could just talk his mother into buying him a new one.

"Cry me a river," Harry said also smiling. He was getting impatient since he was hard and horny and nothing was being done about it. "I hope these aren't your favourite pants or underwear, because if they are, you might want to speak up now. I'm about to rip them off you."

"Wow, Potter. For a virgin you're certainly very confident." Harry just raised his eyebrows. "Just do it."

That being permission, Harry took hold of the waist bands of both pants and underwear and ripped them off Draco's body. "How's that for confidence?" Harry whispered in Draco's ear. Draco shivered and placed his hands on Harry's shoulders.

"Great, but I think it's time I got back in control. Lie on your stomach on the bed."

Harry smiled and did as he was told. Draco knelt on the bed behind him and looked at Harry's naked body before him. He took Harry's ass cheeks in his hands and massaged them. Harry let out a quiet moan and buried his face in the pillows.

"You're so hot!" Draco exclaimed. He pried his cheeks apart and saw the little hole hiding away in there. He inserted one finger and felt Harry tense before he relaxed. Draco still stopped his movements. "Are you alright? If you don't want to, we can stop."

"No. No, I'm fine. Just do it." Harry turned his head and looked at Draco. He smiled and got a smile in return.

"Just let me know if it gets too much. I can easily stop and there will be no judgement on my behalf." Harry just nodded and went back to staring at the bedspread, keeping his lower half as relaxed as possible.

Draco took his finger out and went to his bed-side drawer. He grabbed the lube he always kept in there and slathered four fingers.

"I want to make sure I make it as painless as possible. I have to prep you really well." The next 5 minutes were spent, Draco sticking his fingers in Harry and Harry lying there, relaxing, and trying not to moan too loud.

When Harry was stretched to Draco's liking, he removed his fingers and lathered his cock with lube.

"You ready?" he asked, lining up. Harry nodded eagerly. Draco smiled and smoothly slid in. He stayed still once he was halfway in for a bit, allowing Harry to get used to the fullness he was now feeling. When Harry tried rocking his hips further back, Draco continued in until he was all the way in. He again paused until Harry groaned.

"If you don't hurry up, I will flip us over and take over."

Draco chuckled and started moving. Harry gripped the bed sheets and tried holding in moans. He didn't want to make too much noise and alert the Malfoy's he was there. Even though he knew the most threatening member was dead (Bellatrix) he also knew Lucius wouldn't be happy. But he knew he would have to speak to Narcissa. Thank her for lying to Voldemort for him. But anyway, that wasn't important right now. What was important was the young Malfoy pounding into him.

"Harder, please," he whimpered.

Draco was all too happy to comply. He started pounding into him at full throttle. "Let me know if I'm going too hard, though."

Harry nodded. He was panting. Both boys could feel them getting closer to climax. Even though he didn't need it, Draco reached under Harry and started jerking him off. Harry arched his back, sticking his ass further out and gave Draco more room to move his hand.

When Harry finally couldn't hold on any longer, he let go and came all over Draco's bed under him. Draco wasn't far behind him and came all in Harry's ass. They both fell, Draco lying on Harry's back and Harry lying in the puddle of cum.

They laid there until they had recovered and when Draco removed from Harry's ass, Harry turned over so he was facing him.

"That was great!" Harry exclaimed. "Thank-you for teaching me."

Draco smiled. "I just can't believe I took the great Harry Potter's virginity! That's something Ginny Weasley can no longer claim."

"I'm glad I waited. I'm glad I was too busy to even think of doing anything like that until tonight."

Draco leant down and kissed Harry again. "Anyway, I think we should clean you up. You go into my bathroom while I change the sheets. I'll be in there very soon."

Harry nodded, gave Draco one more kiss before doing as he was told. The bathroom was pretty big. Well, as far as ensuites go. It had everything in it. Shower, bath, toilet, basin. Before he could finish looking around, Draco was in there. He definitely used magic to change the sheets. Why bother doing things manually if you could use magic for them?

"You like?" Draco asked a smile on his lips.

"As far as bathrooms go, this is pretty good."

"Pfft. Of course it's good. It's a Malfoy bathroom. Anyway, I do believe someone needs some cleaning."

The two of them got into the shower and they both cleaned away the only physical evidence of the earlier events. They would never forget it though and even though neither of them said it, they definitely wanted to do it again.

Half an hour later, they got out, dried each other and then walked back to Draco's freshly made bed and got into it.

"Are you sure it would be okay for me to stay? I know your parents don't like me."

"I don't think my mum has much of a problem with you, and she's really the only one I care about."

Harry nodded and cuddled up to him. They spent the night cuddled up to each other and talking quietly. Harry must've turned over in the night because when he woke Draco was spooning him.

He awoke with a headache and a fuzzy memory. When he opened his eyes, he immediately didn't recognise the room. It was weird, because he was used to the tent. The walls being made of material. The bed being low to the ground. Not having a body pressed up to his. It took him a few moments to realize he was naked and on top of that, so was the other body. He tried thinking back to the night before. He remembered the one drink he was supposed to have, turned into more. He remembered Ron and Hermione ditching him to spend time together. He remembered looking for something to do. What fun was sleep when you were drunk?

He then thought harder. Who was the body behind him? He didn't want to turn over and look in case he woke them. He looked down at the arms wrapped around him. The hands holding his. They didn't look that familiar. And they also didn't look like a female. They looked manly. Judging by the room, this person was well off. Who did he know that was wealthy? Well, there was Malfoy. It wasn't his room, was it? No, it couldn't be, could it? Just then the body behind him moved. He was squeezed harder and a face was nuzzled between his face and shoulder.

"Morning," a voice he recognised cooed. It was Malfoy! This should have repulsed him. What he had done while he was drunk, but it had the opposite effect. He suddenly remembered everything he did last night. He remembered and smiled.

"Good morning." He turned around to face Draco and kissed him. It was a different feeling when he was sober, but he liked it. "How'd you sleep?"

"Oh great. Especially since you were here. I'm glad you're not repulsed now you're sober."

"Well, it came as a surprise when I woke up. I didn't know where I was and who was behind me. I didn't want to turn around and find out in case I woke you up. But now I remember everything that happened last night and I don't mind. Really. In fact, I'm glad everything happened."

Draco smiled. "We'll have to do it again, soon."

"Definitely."


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so I decided I would make this into a chaptered story. I hope the 26 people who favourited this story find this chapter and I hope new readers do too. I have an idea for more chapters, which will probably be introduced next chapter. Chapters might be slow at coming, but they will come. Just bare with me between updates.**

* * *

><p>A few days later Harry was still hiding out in Draco's room. He'd only left the house the day after their time together to tell Ron he'd be staying somewhere else for a few days. There were questions, of course. Harry just said he couldn't say where he was going, but that he would be safe and back at Ron's at the end of the week.<p>

He knew it would make it awkward between them but he knew he had to break whatever was going on between him and Ginny. It wasn't fair if she thought they were together. Neither of them asked the other out, but Ron and Hermione didn't either and they were official.

"Hey Ginny," Harry said already feeling guilty for what he was about to do.

"Hey, sexy," she wrapped her arms around his neck. "What are you up to?"

He grabbed her arms and took them away from his neck. "I need to talk to you."

Her smile left her face. "Yes?"

"We can't do this anymore."

"Why not? You've defeated Voldemort. What's stopping you? It's another girl, isn't it? Is it that Cho slut? It is, isn't it?"

"What? No! It's not another girl." Technically he wasn't lying. Draco Malfoy definitely wasn't a girl. "I just need time for myself. My life is about to change. I'm no longer affected by Voldemort. I need to adjust." He knew it was a pretty pathetic excuse, but he couldn't think. She was looking at him in the most heartbreaking way. He couldn't tell her the truth in fear her and his two best friends would hate him. What would they say when they heard he was fooling around with former bully, Draco?

"Well, take time if you need it, but I can't say I'll still be around when you've come to your senses." Was that an attempt at threatening him? He just nodded and apparated away.

So currently Draco and Harry were on Draco's bed, cuddling and talking quietly. Harry was only allowed out of the room when Lucius was out of the house. Narcissa had no problem with Harry over. She has never hated him. He pretended to in front of her sister and husband.

"I told Ron I'd be back at his by today," Harry whispered.

"That's a shame!"

"Yeah, it's going to be awkward between me and Ginny though. I mean, even more awkward than it was during our second year."

"I'm sure it will be fine. If it gets too much, you can come back here. My mum loves you and my dad doesn't suspect a thing."

"I know. And it's good to be away from Ron and Hermione for a bit. I love them. They are my best friends, but I was camping with them for months, destroying Horcruxes."

Draco nodded and kissed Harry's head. "It'll be fine. When you do want to visit me, just apparate directly into my closet, in case my dad is in my room. It is very unlikely he will be, but just in case."

This time Harry nodded. He sat up and looked over his shoulder at the blonde teen in the bed with him. "You know, there is still a few hours left in today. Who knows when we'll be together like this again?" He winked at Draco who wasted no time in understanding what was being implied. Harry was, in no time at all, lying back on the bed and had Draco straddling him.

Draco's face was filled with lust. "You've been a very bad boy, Harry Potter. A very bad boy," he said in a husky whisper. "What is all this material on your body?"

Harry looked down but then back up at the gray eyes looking at him. "It's going." He reached to the t-shirt Draco had lent him and was about to pull it off when he was stopped.

"Allow me, Mr. Potter." Draco pulled his wand from his bedside table. Suddenly both their clothes were off them and in a pile on the other side of the room. **(Not sure if there is a spell that does that, but let's pretend there is.)**

The blonde boy leant down and captured the brunette boy's lips in his. As they were kissing, Harry suddenly yelped quietly. Draco had moved one of his hands down to a not so innocent place and was stroking the long shaft. When Draco started making his way down Harry's neck and chest, kissing every part of skin he could, Harry was breathing heavily. "Oh my god, Draco! Keep going!"

Draco didn't take his time this time. He made his way down Harry's body quickly and when he got to the shaft, he surprised Harry again. Instead of stopping his work on Harry's cock, Draco took it to the next level. He took the thing into his mouth and started sucking.

Harry was not quite succeeding in keeping quiet. He let out a low moan, which he had tried his hardest to keep in. He knew Lucius was home and didn't want to be caught on the last day he was going to be there. Even if Lucius was out though, he would still be quiet. Well, try to. He knew, as much as Narcissa loves him, she probably didn't want to hear what happens behind closed doors.

He was brought back to earth when Draco started swallowing his cock and started deep throating him. He slammed his hands on the bed and looked at the back of the head by his crotch. "Don't stop!"

Draco happily complied, taking the cock as much as he could. He only wanted to please Harry. Harry could feel himself getting closer and closer to climax. He held off as much as he could but there would come a time when he couldn't hold off any longer. That time was quickly approaching.

"Shit, Draco, I'm gonna-" He couldn't finish. As soon as he said that part, Draco started sucking harder. When Harry arrived, Draco drank it up, as if he was sucking from a straw. He swallowed it all and even looked up and smiled, rubbing his stomach.

"Mmm, Harry Potter." Harry looked at him, surprised. He liked the taste? He could never imagine drinking his own cum. Then again, drinking Draco's could be a good experience.

Harry was about to announce it was his turn, but then Narcissa knocked on the door. "Draco, dinner. "

Draco looked at the door. "Coming, mum." He looked back at Harry.

"I should go, anyway. Mrs. Weasley would have probably prepared me some dinner. They knew I was coming back tonight."

Draco looked down, a little upset. "Okay, then. I suppose you better go."

"Hey," Harry said and lifted Draco's chin so they were looking at each other. "I'll be back in a few days. Even if it's just for the day. You don't have anything to do in next few days, right?"

Draco shook his head and looked at the brunette hopefully. "Don't be a stranger." They smiled at each other, kissed quickly before getting up. Quickly and quietly, they got dressed then just before he apparated to the Burrow, Harry kissed Draco again.

"Thank-you for having me, and thank your mum for me. I will be back soon." With that, Harry apparated away from Draco and into Ron's front garden. He sighed, readying himself for a awkward night of being in the same house as Ginny.

As soon as he opened the front door he smelled the sweet smell of Mrs. Weasley's cooking. He smiled, allowing memories to come flooding back. Then he remembered it won't be the same anymore. Not only because of Ginny, but also because Fred was gone. Never to return. The smile disappeared from his face until he saw a familiar face. He walked into the kitchen and saw first the dishes washing themselves, then Mrs. Weasley, serving dinner on six plates. She looked up flustered when she heard a creak and smiled.

"Harry. I heard you were meant to be coming back today. How are you?" She asked and walked over to him. She hugged him.

"I'm good thanks, Mrs. Weasley. How are you?"

"Well, coping. Things have certainly changed since you stayed here last."

Harry was about to say more before George came into the room. He looked like he'd been to hell and back. He didn't even acknowledge either person's existence, as he grabbed his plate of food and retreated back to his room.

"How's he coping? It couldn't be easy."

"It's not easy on anyone, but he's taking it the worst. He only ever comes out of his room now to use the bathroom and grab food. He's not at all like the George we all knew and loved."

Harry watched the doorway he'd just seen the lonely twin walk through, sadly. "At least he's eating though. Can't complain about that."

"Only one meal a day though. He really isn't looking after himself. At least Arthur and I have each other and Ron, Hermione and Ginny have been giving each other the company they need. George has no one."

Arthur then walked in and looked as bad as Molly.

"Hello, Mr. Weasley," Harry said as the man sat at the head of the table.

"Harry, hello." There wasn't the usual chipperness in his voice like there usually is. Being in this house was heartbreaking and Harry already wished he was back at the Malfoy house, but he knew the Weasley family, plus Hermione, needed him. They were like his family too.

"Where is Ron and Hermione?"

"In Ron's room," Molly said.

"Thanks." Harry left the kitchen and walked up the rickety stairs towards Ron's room. The room he knew the best in the house. As he was making his way up, he past Ginny's room. Her door was open and as he walked past, he glanced in.

"Harry?" she asked when she looked up. Harry could tell she had been crying.

"Ginny? Are you okay?"

"Just thinking. Are you here to stay?"

"I am. I'm sorry about the other day. I just can't get into a relationship right now. Too much is going on." He felt bad for lying. Truth was, he would be ready for a relationship with Draco. Maybe not a public relationship, but still a relationship.

"No, no, it's okay."

He nodded, half smiled and continued on his way towards Ron's room. He had prayed they would be suitably dressed for his visit. He wasn't ready for what was about to happen. He had been expecting happy, smiling faces when they saw him, but what he got was the opposite. From Ron anyway.

He knocked on the door and heard Ron shout through the door; "Come in." He took that as 'yes, it's safe. Hermione and I are fully clothed' and opened the door. When he poked his head in, he got what he was expecting from Hermione, but Ron's face turned angry.

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed and ran to him. He was engulfed in a hug immediately and he stumbled back. "Where did you go? We were worried about you."

"I went to a friend's house."

"A female friend?" Ron asked and folded his arms over his chest.

"No, actually. A male. Why would it matter?"

"Ginny came home in tears a few nights ago. She said you had broken whatever was going on between the two of you, off and had apparated away. Why'd you and Ginny break up, Harry? Is there another girl?"

"No, Ron, actually. Besides, Ginny and I weren't really anything. Like I said, I was at a MALE friends house."

"Ahh, but we already checked with all our male friends. Neville, Seamus, Dean. None of them knew where you were. So again, I ask, who's house were you at?"

"Don't you trust me? Is that it? You can't take my word for it?"

"Well, it all seems a little weird to me. Why can't you say who's house you were at?"

"Fine! You wanna know? I was at Draco's house. Is that what you want to hear?"

"I want to hear the truth, Harry Potter! I don't believe you were at Malfoy's. You hate him! It was Cho's house, wasn't it? It would make sense. You liked her since we were 14."

"You know what? I don't need to listen to this! Draco has said I am welcome to stay at his house if things were awkward between me and Ginny. Turns out it wasn't Ginny I needed to worry about. I already spoke to her. Goodbye Ronald. Thank-you for all your help through my life. Bye Hermione. Thanks for all your help too. I don't think we'll be able to be friends still, if the red-head there doesn't want us to be."

"Wait-" Hermione said, but she wasn't able to finish the sentence. Harry apparated out of the room.

* * *

><p>When Draco finished dinner he went back up to his room. It was weird being in there now without Harry. He hadn't noticed at first, but Lucius followed him up there.<p>

"Draco," Lucius said and Draco turned to face him before he managed to close the door. "We haven't spent much time together since the battle."

"That's because you said it was my fault Voldemort was killed. Sure, I contributed, but it wasn't my doing."

"I know. And I'm sorry about that."

"Listen, dad. We don't need to do this, at all. We've never really been on the same page. Now you can get back to your life and I can get back to mine."

Lucius had a quick look around Draco's room. "What do you do in here all the time, anyway? You're always locked in your room."

Draco sighed. "You want to know? I've-" He was about to continue when they heard the crack sound that happens when someone apparates come from the closet and someone stumble over something.

"Ow," a whispered voice sounded.

"Who's in your closet, Draco?" Lucius asked.

Draco sighed. "Dad, I'm gay."

**Okay, so it killed me to write about Harry and Ron having a fight, but that's the way the characters took me. Please, review, favourite, alert :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. So, I am so sorry for the almost three year break. You must all hate me. Or forgotten about this story. Honestly, I wouldn't blame you if you had forgotten about it. I have no excuses except moving onto different fandoms. I have always been in the Potter fandom, I will never leave it, and now I am writing it again.  
><strong>**I am at university now, studying Broadcasting and Writing. I am still working on the same original story I started in 2008. Honestly, this is like a side project. I can't promise weekly updates, but it certainly won't be another three years between updates. Like I said at the beginning of last chapter, I have plans for this, and you will find out towards the end of this chapter. :-)  
>Now, onwards with the chapter! This was written last night, due to the fact I couldn't find the half I'd written three years ago. I hope I have improved writing wise. :-)<strong>

"Dad, I'm gay," Draco said and waited for his fathers reaction. He knew it wouldn't be a happy one. He remembered one night when he was ranting on about Dumbledore, and mentioned his sexuality. It wasn't a nice mention, either.

"Excuse me?" Lucius asked.

Draco and Harry both held their breath. Harry because he obviously heard the Malfoy senior's voice. Draco, because he hoped his little -well, actually big- revelation will be enough to distract his father from the bigger bombshell. The person in his closet.

"Are you being serious right now? You can't be gay. That's not at all how I raised you."

"Oh yeah," Draco said, folding his arms over his chest and staring his dad down. "You raised me to not feel at all. To love no one except who you thought appropriate. Well guess what dad. I love who I want, and who I want to love are boys. Not girls."

Draco could see his father fuming. Harry could hear Lucius hyperventilating. He wasn't expecting Draco to come out to his dad. He could remember Draco apologising to Harry a few days ago, saying they had to keep things a secret, since his dad would skin him alive if he found out he was even gay. If he found out who he was fooling around with, Lucius would have a fit, and then skin them both alive.

"Crucio!" Lucius shouted, after retreiving his wand from his robes pocket. Draco was on the ground in a second, spasming out.

Harry was out of the closet in an instance, with his wand out. "Expelliarmus," he said, and Lucius' wand was out of his hand and on the ground behind him.

"Potter!" Lucius sneered. "Is this the boy you think you might be gay over, Draco?" he asked, as Draco stood himself up, slowly, while wincing.

"It's none of your business," Draco said, barely above a whisper. "Now, if you could be so kind as to leave my bedroom? I don't wish to speak to you anymore."

"You think you can tell me what to do in my own house? I'll show you!" As Lucius went to bend down and pick up his wand, Harry's arm was on Draco's shoulder and the two of them apparated out of the room, and house. They traveled to a place Harry knew very well. His place. Grimmauld place. 

* * *

><p>"Thank-you for saving me back there," Draco said, as Harry helped him into the house. Draco's arm was over Harry's shoulder as they stumbled over the doorstep.<p>

"You're welcome. I had to. You were being tortured and I knew I could help. Even if in the long run, it might make things worse."

Draco nodded as he was lowered into an arm chair. Harry walked over to another arm chair and looked around, remembering when he, Ron and Hermione made this their hideout.

"Why did you come back so soon?" Draco asked, breaking the tension filled silence. "Was it that bad between you and Ginny?"

Harry shook his head. "Ginny and I are fine. It's Ron and I that I needed to be worried about, it seems."

"Why?" Draco asked, genuinely curious.

"He has it in his head I broke up with Ginny because I am getting with Cho Chang. I had a massive crush on her all the way from year four and he was convinced I was staying with her all week. He even went to the trouble of asking all our Gryffindor friends if I was with any of them. I understand they have just had a death in the family, but I couldn't stay there. Not with Ron being the way he was. I even told him I was with you, since he wound me up that much, but he didn't believe me."

Draco could tell Harry was feeling more than he was letting on. Which was why he got up from where he was on the arm chair and walked over to the chosen one. He sat down on Harry's lap, and kissed his forehead. "Don't worry about that weasle," Draco said, but then smiled when he noticed Harry's facial expression. "Don't worry about that kid, Harry," he said again. "You don't need his trust issues. We have all we need tonight. You and I. Let's just worry about everything else tomorrow, okay?"

Harry nodded. "Okay," he said, looking in Draco's grey eyes.

Draco smiled again and leant in and kissed Harry. Just then the mood was ruined by Harry's stomach, grumbling for food. He didn't get to have any dinner, due to the whole Ron thing.

"Is someone hungry?" Draco smirked.

Harry nodded, smiling. "I didn't get any dinner, tonight."

"Well, we can't have the golden boy starved, now, can we?"

Harry shook his head, this time. "No, I dare say we can't. What should we do about it?"

"Well, how about we go for a wander and see if we can get us some food. Maybe, if you're good, I might give you some dessert later." Draco winked.

"Or," Harry said and started moving his hand down slowly over Draco's body. "I could be naughty this one time, and have dessert before dinner?"

"Nice try," Draco said, and grabbed Harry's hand in his own, stopping the slightly younger boy in his tracks. "Come on. The sooner we go. The sooner we can get back."

Harry pouted when Draco stood up and pulled him up, too, while still holding his hand. "Fine, but I am holding you to the dessert, mister Malfoy."

Draco rolled his eyes, grinning. 

* * *

><p>It was after they found a nice quiet restaurant and were sitting down, waiting for their meals to come, when the subject of their conversation turned serious.<p>

"I've been thinking," Harry said as he put his glass of wine down, after taking a sip. "I really want to be an Auror, and I think completing my final year at Hogwarts would be great. You should come with me. Maybe we could get the Gryffindor's and Slytherine's to get along with each other. I mean, if we can, anyone can, right?"

"You do have a point there, but I don't know. I thought I was done with school when I heard Voldemort wanted me to stay home last year. I don't know if I'd like going back."

"Draco. You are almost 18. You will be before term goes back. So will I. At least try it. They can't keep you there if you decide you can't do it."

Draco smiled. "It's actually my birthday in two days."

"Oh really?" Harry asked. "Birthday sex!" Harry exclaimed. Just then, at the wrong time, the waiter arrived with their food. He didn't say anything, and just gave them filthy looks as he walked away.

"Homophobic moron," Draco said to his retriting figure.

Harry shook his head and looked down at his meal. Draco had gotten something too, but just something small. He'd had dinner before he left home, but he was a little bit peckish.

"Besides," Harry said, after swallowing his first mouthfull. "Hogwarts is safe. You'd be safe from your father."

"You think I am scared of him?" Draco asked, and scoffed. "I could take him on."

"But at least at school, you won't need to. Come on, Draco. At least think about it."

"Okay. I'll think about it."

Harry smiled and went back to his dinner.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys. So I got one review last chapter about how I have improved in those three years. Thanks! That makes me feel wonderful. Now, this chapter is the first part of Draco's birthday. Enjoy. :-)**

*****Edit*** As someone has pointed out in the reviews, yes, I realise Anchorman wasn't around in 1998. I forgot to put on here this morning, it is ooc. We can pretend it was, since I'm pretty sure the anchorman movies were set back in the 80's. Again, correct me if I am wrong on that fact. But thanks guest, for reminding me to add this in. **

Two days later, Draco awoke in the bed he now shared with Harry, alone. The smell of Bacon and Eggs wafted into the room, and he smiled. Draco sat up in bed and rubbed his face and eyes. He moved his hands up to his hair and ruffled that up, too, knowing it would have been all messed up from the night before, anyway. He swivled in the bed and hung his legs out from under the covers, stretching his arms, legs and back at the same time.

Just as he was about to stand up and walk out the room, Harry walked into the room with a tray, containing breakfast. Bacon, Eggs, Coffee, Toast. All was there. There was even a single yellow flower in a small vase on there.

"What are you doing awake?" Harry asked, as he saw Draco sitting up. "You were supposed to stay asleep until I woke you."

"You were a minute too late," Draco said grinning. "All this for little old me?"

"Well, you only turn 18-" Harry didn't get to say 'once', due to the fact he tripped over Draco's pants from the night before, which he still hadn't had a chance to put back on. Draco flinched as he watched Harry fall to the ground, with an almighty crash.

"Harry? Are you okay?!" Draco asked and got to his feet straight away. He walked around the bed and over to the younger boy.

"Oh no! Your breakfast!" Harry exclaimed. He stood up and looked down at the mess dejectedly.

Draco grabbed his wand from the bedside table and magicked it clean. "Harry, thank-you for the breakfast. I'm sure it would have been delicious. I don't need some fancy breakfast, though. At least you're okay. You didn't hurt yourself, didn't you?" Draco asked and grabbed both of Harry's hands in his own.

Harry shook his head, while still looking at the ground. "I just wanted to do something special for your birthday."

"Hey," Draco said and placed a finger under Harry's chin. "I have you. That's special enough for me."

Harry smiled as he looked at Draco in the eyes.

"Besides," Draco grinned and again waved his wand. Now two trays of bacon, eggs, coffee and toast appeared. Draco's had the yellow flower, still, but Harry's had two yellow flowers. Harry grinned himself and hugged the birthday boy.

After breakfast, the two boys decided they would get ready for the day. Harry had a few things planned for the day, and he thought a lot of them would be firsts for Draco. He thought back to times when the Dursley's would take Duddly out for his birthday, and thought maybe Draco might like them. It was worth a try.

Although the entire time they were getting ready, Draco was pestering Harry to know what they would be doing, Harry didn't say a word. He wanted to keep Draco guessing today.

"Okay! Now that we're ready, will you please tell me what we're doing?" Draco asked, tapping his foot, letting Harry know how impatient he was.

"Patience is a virtue, Draco," Harry scolded.

Draco scoffed. "I'm a slytherin."

Harry just held his hand out, and Draco took it.

Sudddenly they were out the front of a bowling alley. Draco looked around, confused. "Where are we?" he asked as he looked back at Harry.

"It's called a bowling alley. Muggles come here to have fun."

"A muggle place?" Draco questioned and shook his head. "No, not a muggle place. Please."

"C'mon, Draco," Harry pleaded as he took his friends hand. "Just try it. You may be pleasantly surprised."

Draco sighed and looked at Harry. "Fine, but if this blows, no more muggle places. Understand?"

Harry nodded and saluted. "Aye, aye, sir."

The two boys walked in the building, still holding hands. They approached the front desk and Harry spoke up.

"A lane for two, please."

Without looking up, the man at the desk mumbled, "names and shoe sizes, please."

"Draco and Harry. Size 10 and 11."

Draco was surprised Harry knew what shoe size he was, when Draco hadn't told him. He supposed maybe Harry had looked at his shoe, knowing this question would pop up.

"Right. You guys are on lane 7. Enjoy your game. If you decide to play another round, just let us know of your lane number and that you want another game." That sounded way too rehearsed and boring for Draco's liking. If it all kept going like this, there would be no more muggle places.

Harry lead Draco over to lane 7 and took a seat, indicating Draco should do the same. He started taking his shoes off and started putting the hired ones on.

"What are you doing?" Draco asked, looking at the hired shoes with disgust.

"I'm putting the bowling shoes on. You should do the same."

"I'm not putting those dirty things on. They could be covered in anything."

"Draco, if you were to step on that floor," Harry began and pointed at the lane flooring, "in your own shoes, you would probably slip over and hit your head. Now stop being such a princess and put the damn shoes on."

Draco, a little taken aback, from Harry's tone, and his word choice, bent down and started putting the shoes on.

Harry sighed. "Look, I am sorry. It's just I want this day to go great for you and after breakfast, I am feeling a little sad."

Draco sat up and patted Harry on the back. "No, listen, I am sorry. I was being a bit of a princess. But look. The shoes are on. Now do you want to show me how to play this muggle game?"

Harry smiled and stood up. "Sure. Follow me. You're up first. I'll throw the first ball with you, then you're on your own."

Draco grinned. "Bring it on!"

Harry grabbed one of the balls into his hands, showing Draco the holes. "You need to put three fingers in these three holes," Harry said.

"Just like last night?" Draco questioned and winked while smirking.

Harry rolled his eyes. "I only have two," Harry corrected. "One of them are telling you to place your fingers in these three." Now it was Harry's turn to smirk and wink.

Draco did as he was told. "Now what?" he asked, looking at Harry.

"Now you walk up to this line," Harry said and indicated towards the line at the beginning of the laneway. Harry followed Draco to the line, standing right behind him. He wrapped his arms around Draco and grabbed the ball with one hand, and brought it back. "When I push your arm forward, I want you to let go of the ball," Harry whispered in Draco's ear. Draco shivered at the warm breath on his ear and nodded. Harry pushed Draco's arm forward and the Slytherin let go of the ball.

The ball traveled along the lane, and once it reached the end, it knocked over a total of six pins.

"Not bad for your first time, Malfoy."

"Thanks, Potter." Draco grinned at Harry.

By the end of the game, Draco had forgotten this was a muggle game. Surly muggles couldn't make up a game this fun.

Harry only had one more throw left. He'd knocked over two in his last throw. Now he had one more throw to knock over the other eight. He had to get this. Draco couldn't beat him on his first game. Draco was only beating him by five. If Harry could knock over six or more, then it would be okay.

Harry took a deep breath in, deep breath out. He closed his eyes, envisioning him winning the game. How great it felt. Grinning, he opened his eyes, took another deep breath in and out again, and just as he was throwing the ball, Draco caught him off guard.

Draco had snuck up behind Harry and whispered in his ear: "good luck, Potter." Harry turned to look at Draco as the ball left his fingers and the ball rolled into the gutter. "Oops, was that a bad time to say that?" Draco asked, innocently.

Harry narrowed his eyes as he looked up at the final score board. Draco: 101. Harry: 96. "You're lucky today it's your birthday, Malfoy. Otherwise you might have not gotten any tonight."

"Well, it's a good thing birthday sex does exist, isn't it?" Draco winked. "Now, what's next on the plans for the day?"

"Well, that all depends, doesn't it? Are muggle outings allowed?"

Draco thought for a moment. "If they're as cool as this was, sure."

Harry grinned. He went to the bathroom, so he could lock himself in a cubicle and have privacy while he changed some of his wizard money into muggle money, went out and took Draco's hand again. He paid for the one game they played, and together they walked out of the building, holding hands.

Going back to the alley next to the bowling alley, Harry aparated them to their next location. The movie theatre.

"Now, this one isn't as active as the bowling alley, but it'll be a nice relaxing one before the lunch I have planned for us," Harry said and steered them towards the entry of the cinema. "I'm sure there should be something good playing at the moment. There usually is."

Draco followed Harry to where a big screen was telling people what was showing at what times. Draco pretended he was reading, but really he wasn't. He kept glancing at Harry from the corner of his eyes and smiled. He enjoyed watching Harry when he didn't think anyone was looking at him. He was so adorable. He could not, for the life of him, work out what was so bad about Harry while they were in Hogwarts. He certainly didn't see it now.

"How about Anchorman 2?" Harry asked and turned to look at Draco. "I saw the first last year and it was great. So funny."

"But I haven't seen the first," Draco said and pouted. "I won't know what is going on."

"I don't think it really matters. It's about this guy who is a news reader in America, and he and his friends move to New York to start a 24 hour news channel."

"How much news is in America?"

"I don't know. A lot, apparently. So, how about it? C'mon, it's funny."

"Fine. It better be."

Harry grinned and walked up to the counter and bought them tickets and a drink each. He paid with more of the muggle money and walked up to Draco again. "Let's go. The previews before the movie have already started."

Two hours later found Harry and Draco walking out of the cinema with tears of laughter in their eyes.

"That was fantastic!" Draco exclaimed.

"Better than the first, I must say," Harry said and chuckled a bit more.

Draco turned to Harry. "Thank-you. You have made this the best birthday of my life. Who'd have thought Draco Malfoy would haave fun doing muggle things?"

"Well, it's not over yet," Harry said, grinning. "We're only at lunch now. C'mon. I have another surprise for you. You'll love this one!"

"Another muggle thing?"

"Well, muggles do this too. I don't think it's entirely muggle, though."

The two boys walked out of the theatre, and back to the place they aparated to in the first place. Knowing the drill, already, Draco took Harry's outstretched hand and together they popped away.

They reappeared in a grassy meadow. Draco looked around. At first he saw nothing for miles. Then his second turn around, he saw three people he thought he wouldn't be seeing for a while.

"Pansy? Blaise? Goyle?" he asked and smiled.

"I owled them a few days ago and asked if they wanted to have lunch with us for your birthday. I hope that was okay?" Harry asked, and looked at Draco.

"Perfectly. So, what is on the menu today?"

Pansy held up a picnic basket. "Sandwiches, hand made from the three of us."

"You didn't magic them?" Draco asked, slightly impressed.

"Nah, mate. Thought we'd give it a go. Of course Goyle ended up slicing his finger. That was quickly healed with a healing charm and he was on cutlery and drinks duty," Blaise said. Goyle waved, embarrassed.

"Well, let's not let your friends hard work go to waste. Shall we eat?" Harry asked.

Now, if you'd have asked Harry if he could see himself having lunch with four slytherin's two weeks ago, he'd laugh and shake his head. Now it seemed right. His life was changing, now that Voldemort was gone. He might as well go with the flow.


End file.
